El deseo de Saya Reflexion 2
by MayonakanoUta
Summary: Ahora es el turno de Saya al reaccionar frente a las palabras de Haji // Oneshot, algo asi como la continuacion de Reflexion.


Ya que mi oneshot recibio buenos comentarios (que agradezco mucho ) ahora es el turno de nuestra Saya Otonashi ^^ espero que este oneshot haya quedado lindo tambien n.n porque esa es la intencion =)

enjoy!

* * *

**_Los deseos de Saya_**

Siento que puedo oír algo… ¿es acaso Haji quien me habla?

Sí, lo es… y desde mi crisálida puedo oír claramente su suave voz.

¡Sobreviviste!

Cuantas son mis ganas de despertarme de mi sueño para salir y abrazarte como nunca… Para poder responder a todas tus preguntas y poder decirte lo que yo también siento por ti.

Te amo, Haji…

Y puedo recordar cuando llegaste a mi… eras un niño pequeño que no quería hacerme caso en nada, simplemente cuando no estabas de acuerdo en algo no lo hacías y ya. Y sabes que me enfadaba, pero parecía gustarte eso… porque siempre que discutíamos al final salías con una tierna sonrisa, de esas que no he visto por montones pero cada vez que veo siento que me encantan.

Esa vez en la que cogiste una flor para mí… ese día en el que acabe dándote de mi sangre para que sobrevivieras... me sentí culpable… sentí que te arrebataba la vida… que te quitaba lo humano en ti y te transformaba en algo no humano.

Yo fui la culpable de ello. Yo soy la culpable de que tú ahora tengas que sufrir para protegerme, y te pido perdón…

Desde ese momento que has estado conmigo, cada vez que despierto, y siento tanta culpa por el incidente en Vietnam… Aunque estaba fuera de mi misma, pude ver la expresión de miedo en tu mirar, una que jamás había visto, y yo… yo te ataqué sin dudarlo, a ti, al niño que llegó un día a casa de Joel, al niño que se volvió hombre y que yo amaba incluso en ese momento...

Volví a dormir, y desperté treinta años después. Gané una familia, un padre y dos hermanos, Kai y Riku… Creía que era una chica normal, hasta que comenzaron a ocurrir eventos extraños.

Esa canción que me traslado hacia el pasado por ejemplo. Ese sonido que se me hizo tan familiar, el sonido de ese violonchelo, esa melodía que yo te enseñe. En un principio creí que era una coincidencia sin más, pero luego del incidente en la escuela y de ese beso que me hizo despertar, comprendí que no era una coincidencia o algo parecido. Era mi destino que volvía a aparecer, a despertarse.

Era una batalla que volvía a suceder. Era la muerte que me llamaba para ser su mensajera y enviar a esos quirópteros de vuelta a la oscuridad.

Y tú permaneciste conmigo, siempre.

Aún cuando creía que ibas a morir irremediablemente aparecías de la nada para seguir protegiéndome, no te importaba si estabas herido…

Ocurrió muchas veces, con los caballeros de Diva, con la gentuza, con todos los que intentaron hacerme daño, tú siempre estabas ahí para protegerme…

Creo que más de una vez llegué a pensar que estabas celoso, pero no fue más que una torpe sensación, nunca lo noté, hasta ahora que me lo dices. Celoso de Kai y de Solomon… me produce una incontrolable risa, pero no puedo ni sonreír ahora, porque me hayo envuelta en un sueño profundo donde lo único que puede traspasarlo es tu voz…

Sin embargo siento que en mi rostro se esboza una sonrisa, como las que solo tú puedes producir en mí…

¿Qué es eso que oigo? ¿Una nueva melodía?, Si, es tu violonchelo y tu tocas algo… ¿Para mí dices?

Gracias… Es una melodía hermosa Haji… Y haces que sienta como dos cálidas lágrimas nacen desde mis dormidos ojos y que dentro de mí nazca un profundo deseo…

El deseo de despertarme ya, y estar a tu lado y poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti, y poder estar contigo sin importar el paso de los minutos... aunque lastimosamente lo único que puedo hacer es dormir…

Y solo puedo esperar que me esperes otra vez… y así pueda, una vez más, estar a tu lado y esta vez, sin esconder nada, ser felices juntos.

Porque lo que siento se esta transformando en algo eterno, y con tu dulce melodía y el sonido de tu voz haces que crezca más cada día.

* * *

Ese seria el oneshot de Saya =) Espero que les haya gustado n.n Y bueno... lamento lo corto bye!


End file.
